Ketika Gangster Seorang Uke
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Jika Heo Young Dal dikenal sebagai gangster dalam drama Triangle, lalu bagaimana kehidupan asli dari pemeran Young Dal tersebut jika bersama kekasihnya? YunJae Fanfiction


Ketika Gangster Seorang Uke

.

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran

.

.

"You're my everything…"

"And so hot, so cool, so sweet, making in love"

"Heemm… yeeaahh…"

"To play to play Kiss Bear"

"Like it like this TP"

"To play to play Kiss Bear"

"Like it like this TP"

Senandung merdu terdengar memanjakan telinga dari arah dapur. Seorang gadis cantik, ah ani, dia namja walau wajahnya terkesan cantik dengan pinggang yang ramping dan memiliki dada yang cukup berisi, sedang sibuk dengan masakannya saat ini. Akan tercium aroma yang lezat jika kalian berada di sana. Aku yakin kalian akan setuju jika seorang Kim Jaejoong bahkan melebihi wanita sekalipun.

Jaejoong dengan telaten menata meja makan dengan semua hidangan makan malam yang ia buat sendiri. Lengkungan manis dari bibirnya seakan menjadi ciptaan abadi yang begitu indah, menyihir siapa pun untuk ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Suasana hatinya begitu baik saat ini.

Dinner bersama sang kekasih. Ya, itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat semangat dan bahagia dari kemarin. Kekasihnya, Yunnienya bilang jika malam ini ingin makan bersamanya, ingin merasakan masakannya lagi. Tentu Jaejoong akan sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Bisa dikatakan jika dia calon istri yang sempurna kan? Calon suaminya saja sangat menyukai masakannya, pikirnya. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu. Kesibukan yang selalu mencekik hari-hari mereka membuat sepasang kekasih ini begutu sulit melakukan kontak, walau hanya untuk menelpon sekalipun. Namun bukan YunJae namanya jika hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa diatasi. Komunikasi mereka bahkan terkesan unik, melalui lagu-lagu yang mereka ciptakan, saling membalas dengan makna yang tersirat. Romantis bukan?

"Yap, sempurna. Semua hidangan sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Yunnie datang." Jaejoong duduk manis di atas kursi yang ada di sana, menatap semua masakannya yang sebentar lagi akan ludes dihabiskan seorang beruang tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

_TING TONG_

"Pasti Yunnie." kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat menuju pintu depan. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat mengingat orang yang ia cintai ada di balik pintu apartemennya.

_CKLEK_

_BRAK_

"Yunnieee…" tubuh tegap dengan balutan jaket tebal yang bahkan menutupi hingga wajah itu segera mendapat pelukan erat Jaejoong. Tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ada di balik pintunya tadi, Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik orang itu ke dalam dan menutup pintunya kembali dengan keras, terlalu semangat.

"Maaf tuan, saya petugas keamanan disini," kata orang berjaket tebal tadi.

"Jangan bohong Yunnie. Aku tahu itu kau, wangi tubuhmu tidak pernah bisa mengecohku." hoodie yang dipakai seseorang yang mengaku petugas keamanan tadi oleh Jaejoong segera dilepas. Dan benar saja orang itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"Tuh kan. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Baiklah, kau memang hebat sayang, bahkan setelah hampir setahun kita tidak bertemu kau masih saja ingat wangi tubuhku." dikecupnya dahi sang kekasih, menyalurkan perasaan bahagia juga bangga karena orang yang ia cintai di hadapannya. Sepasang tangan Jaejoong merespon dengan kembali memberi pelukan hangat. Kepalanya bersembunyi di balik dada sang kekasih sambil menghirupi wangi yang menguar. Ia sangat hapal dengan wangi ini, menenangkan sekaligus menggairahkan untuknya.

"Bogoshippo Yunnie-ya. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak merasakan pelukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Boo. Bahkan memimpikanmu saja tidak pernah bisa mengatasi kerinduanku. Aku mencintaimu." kecupan penuh kasih didapat Jaejoong dari kekasihnya. Waktu dan profesi mereka seperti sudah menjadi tembok besar yang memisahkan. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, cinta tulus masing-masing selalu mampu menguatkan hati mereka.

"Ayo makan sekarang Yunnie, semua sudah siap."

"Sudah kau masak semua? Padahal aku ingin melihatmu memasak dan memakai apron hello kittymu itu." senyum jahil dilayangkan Yunho mengingat kekasihnya ini senang sekali memakai barang-barang yang terkesan girly. Apron pink bergambar hello kitty, cermin pink juga gambar hello kitty, boneka anak gajah, dan masih banyak lagi yang lain. Padahal itu semua adalah pemberian darinya.

"Jangan tersenyum menyebalkan begitu. Itu kan Yunnie yang belikan."

_CUP_

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut begitu Boo, kau ingin menu makan malamku diubah jadi memakan Jung Jaejoong hum?"

"Mesum. Sudah ah, ayo makan." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju meja makan. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat semua makanan kesukaannya sudah tersaji di atas meja. Beruntungnya ia memiliki Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih sayang, kau memang yang terbaik untukku." kecupan lembut dirasakan Jaejoong di pipinya, membuat pipi tadi memerah dengan sempurna.

Makan malam mereka berjalan dengan sangat romantis. Sesekali suap-suapan dengan beberapa candaan terjadi. Bahkan godaan-godaan nakal dari Yunho tidak luput mewarnai makan malam mereka.

~####~

"Yunnie jadi menginap di sini kan?"

"Kalau tidak jadi bagaimana?"

"Yunnie…" cubitan kesal dilayangkan Jejoong kepada orang yang sedang disandarinya. Bibirnya terpout lucu, kebiasaannya jika sedang kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memasang wajah begitu kan, kau mau kumakan?"

"Mau memakan Joongie? Yunnie kan sudah makan tadi, masa belum kenyang juga sih."

"Memakanmu tidak akan pernah membuatku kenyang sayang." bisikan lembut Yunho berikan tepat di samping telinga Jaejoong, bahkan jilatan kecil sempat ia berikan. Tangannya yang tadi merangkul pundak Jaejoong sekarang turun menuju pinggang ramping kekasihnya, meremasnya pelan.

"Enghhh…" Jaejoong sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba lepas dari rangsangan yang ia dapatkan. Namun bukannya lepas, Yunho malah sukses meremas buttnya.

"Yunnie, su—mmpphh… ngmmpphhh…" baru saja Jaejoong ingin meminta lepas, kekasihnya sudah menawan mulutnya. Bibir bawahnya terus dihisap-hisap kuat, membuatnya sulit lepas.

"mmpphhh… cppkk…"

"cppkk… aww, Joongie, kenapa mencubitku. Sakit banget."

"Lihat Yun ini sudah jam berapa?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Masih jam 10, apa Joongienya sudah ingin tidur? Setaunya kekasihnnya itu tidak pernah tidur secepat ini.

"Masih jam 10 Joongie, masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur, sebaiknya kita teruskan yang tadi saja." Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh itu. Namun batal karena Jaejoong menahannya dengan cepat.

"Joongie tidak mau tidur sekarang. Kita harus menonton Yun." tv yang dianggurkan dari tadi segera dinyalakan Jaejoong kemudian mencari-cari channel yang ia inginkan.

"Kenapa kita harus menonton? Lebih baik melanjutkan yang tadi sayang." Yunho kembali mendekat dan mulai menjilati cuping telinga Jaejoong, mencoba memberi rangsangan kembali pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Enghhh… Yunnie harus menonton drama Joongie, Joongie jadi sangat keren disitu." Jejoong kembali mendorong tubuh Yunho yang sudah mulai mengecupi lehernya. Hari ini darama yang ditayangkan sudah diepisode ke-3. Dan mumpung Yunnienya ada di sini, ia harus mendapat pengakuan dari kekasihnya itu jika ia juga namja yang keren, tidak kalah dengan semenya.

"Triangle ya? Ah, jadi gangster ne? kau yakin peranmu tidak salah?" senyum menyebalkan kembali terukir di bibirnya, membuat lagi-lagi pout kesal terbentuk di bibir Jaejoong.

"Iisshh memangnya kenapa kalau Joongie jadi gangster. Joongie kan memang keren dan tampan, jadi cocok saja kalau peran Joongie gitu."

"Oh ya? Keren? Tampan? Jadi apa Jung Yunho sudah kalah keren dan tampan dari Jung Jaejoong hum? Dan mana ada gangster yang menyebut 'aku' dengan namanya sendiri, yang digunakan nama imutnya lagi." Yunho jadi makin gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang keras kepala ingin disebut keren. Cubitan kecil di pipi dilayangkannya menanggapi tingkah Jaejoong tadi.

"Yunnie… Pokoknya Yunnie harus menonton drama Joongie dulu biar yakin kalau Joongie memang cocok memerankan seorang gangster yang keren dan manly."

Mereka menonton dengan tenang drama Triangle yang baru saja dimulai. Namun jika dilihat, Jaejoong lebih antusias sekarang, walau yang ia tonton adalah drama yang diperankannya sendiri.

Awal dari film itu Jaejoong memang terlihat sangat keren memang. Ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin, ditambah tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatnya sangat manly. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya sangat kagum dengan kekasihnya ini. Walau statusnya sebagai uke, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Jaejoong memang terlihat manly jika ia mengubah sedikit dandanannya.

Sampai dimenit ke-21, Jaejoong mulai tersenyum jahil. Diliriknya sebentar seseorang di sebelahnya, melihat seberapa seriusnya Yunho menikmati tontonannya. Sebentar lagi adegan panasnya dengan seorang wanita dimulai. Mimik wajah Yunho berubah keruh melihat Heo Young Dal, si gangster yang diperankan kekasihnya, sedang mengelus lembut kaki seorang wanita yang dipeluknya. Tangan Young Dal semakin naik ke arah paha si wanita, membuat view kamera juga ikut naik. Dan adegan setelahnya membuat mata Yunho terbelalak. Heo Young Dal dengan panas berciuman dengan wanita tadi sambil meraba paha dan semakin naik kearah pinggang dan terlihat meremasnya kecil, sedangkan wanita tadi juga ikut menggerayangi paha Young Dal.

Yunho segera mengambil remot tv, kemudian mematika benda elektronik segi empat di hadapannya. Ia sangat kesal. Jaejoong itu miliknya, hanya miliknya. Tidak hanya hati Jaejoong yang jadi miliknya, tapi setiap inchi tubuh itu juga miliknya, dan hanya dia yang boleh merasakan setiap permukaan lembut milik Jaejoong. Walau yang ia lihat tadi hanya sebuah skenario film, tapi tetap saja membuatnya kesal. Matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong yang hanya memberikan cengiran polos ke arahnya.

"Kenapa ada adegan seperti segala hah?" Yunho terlihat marah. Pasalnya Jaejoong hanya merespon tatapannya tadi dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, seperti tidak tahu jika kekasihnya itu kesal dengan adegan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Itu kan hanya acting Yunnie, jangan marah gitu dong."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima. Setiap inchi tubuhmu hanya milikku, tidak boleh ada yang merasakannya selain aku." Jaejoong memerah mendengar kata-kata posesif dari kekasihnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu penting bagi hidup Yunho.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Peranku menuntut seperti itu, jadi mau tidak mau Joongie melakukannya."

"Ck." Yunho terlihat makin kesal saat sang uke terus saja membela diri. Wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Yun~ kau tidak marah kan? Ayolah, ini hanya acting Yunnie, jangan ngambek begitu." Jaejoong mulai cemas melihat wajah kesal Yunho yang makin kentara. Ini kan malam spesial untuknya, jarang sekali mereka bisa bertemu seperti ini, tapi Yunho malah marah padanya. Ia jadi menyesal mengajak Yunho menonton dramanya tadi.

"Yunnie, jangan marah, Joongie hanya milik Yunnie kok, jangan marah begitu." Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho, membujuk Yunho agar berhenti ngambek dengan menarik-narik lengan baju kekasihnya.

"Yun… jebal, jangan marah dengan Joongie. Joongie tadi cuman mau menunjukkan kalau Joongie juga keren dan manly. Joongie tidak bermaksud melihatkan adegan yang itu. Yun… jangan marah." Jaejoong semakin cemas melihat Yunho tidak merespon perkataannya sedikit pun. Wajahnya mulai memerah menahan sedih, matanya sudah mulai berair, tinggal tunggu beberapa saat dan Jaejoong sukses menangis karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Yun… hiks… jangan marah. Joongie menyesal, maafkan Joongie. Hiks… jangan marah sama Joongie jebal…" dan akhirnya Jaejoong sukses menangis. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Yunho, menangis di dada pria itu. Ia benar-benar takut jika Yunho marah padanya dan tidak mau menemuinya lagi, lebih parah lagi kalau Yunho ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak karena berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Lalu sekarang kau pikir kau keren dan manly hah?"

"I-iya, Joongie memang keran dan manly kok." Jaejoong mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan mata sembab. Mendengar Jaejoong yang masih saja keras kepala membuat Yunho ingin bertindak jahil.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak benar-benar marah, hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya saja, melihat seberapa 'keren' dan 'manly' Jaejoong yang terus mengaku dirinya begitu. Dan nyatanya melihat ia berwajah kesal saja membuat Jaejoong menangis. Apanya yang 'keren' dan 'manly' jika begitu. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, gestur orang ingin beranjak dari duduknya. Merasa Yunninya mau pergi, Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin terisak sedih, ia tidak mau ditinggal Yunho.

"Huwaaa… Yunnie jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Joongie, Joongie minta maaf. Jebal jangan marah lagi. Hiks… hiks…"

"Jadi masih berpikir kau keren dan manly hum?"

"Iya." Jaejoong lagi-lagi masih keras kepala dengan pendapatnya. Lama-lama Yunho jengah juga melihat kekasihnya. Otaknya berpikir keras agar Jajoong mau merubah pikirannya.

"Baiklah jika kau berpikir begitu." segera senyum cemerlang tercetak di bibir Jaejoong saat mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya, padahal lelehan air mata masih jelas terlihat di pipinya yang masih memerah.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa Yunnie?"

"Orang keren dan manly itu tidak butuh boneka loh, tidak butuh warna-warna pink, orang-orang seperti itu lebih suka warna gelap, lalu tidak butuh apa pun yang bergambar hello kitty, tidak butuh segala macam perawat kulit dan wajah."

"Oh iya, panggilnya juga bukan Joongie lagi sekarang, tapi Jaejoong saja." Yunho menyeringai lebar melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah shock. Ia tahu semua yang ia sebutkan adalah kesukaan Jaejoong, tentu saja ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong seperti itu sekarang.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Semua kan kesukaan Joongie. Terus Joongie juga lebih suka kalau Yunnie panggilnya Joongie, bukan Jaejoong." Wajahnya Jaejoong jadi terlihat cemberut kesal.

"Jaejoong kan orang keren dan manly, jadi semua yang tadi tidak perlu lagi. Sebaiknya semua boneka hello kitty dan gajahmu dibuang saja, semua barang-barang pinkmu juga dibuang, semua perawat kulit dan wajah juga dibuang, dan cat kamarmu lebih baik diganti dengan warna gelap."

"Jangan Yunnie, jangan buang barang-barang Joongie. Joongie sayang boneka hello kitty dan gajah Joongie, Joongie sayang benda-benda pink Joongie, dan jangan panggil Joongie begitu, Jaejoong kan kedengarannya tidak imut."

"Orang keren dan manly tidak suka hal yang imut-imut Jae. Oh iya satu lagi, orang keren dan manly holenya tidak butuh dimasuki, jadi jika kita bercinta nanti hanya blowjob saja." Yunho makin menyeringai dan Jaejoong semakin shock. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong tahan saat mereka bercinta Yunho tidak bermain di lubang sempitnya, bahkan tidak menancapkan penis besarnya di sana. Jaejoong bisa gila jika begitu.

"Ta-tapi Yunnie—"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin meneruskan yang tadi. Kau mengajakku menonton jadi kesenanganku terhenti kan." Yunho kembali menciumi leher putih Jaejoong sambil sesekali menjilatnya. Tangannya sudah melingkari pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat sambil meremasnya, mencoba merangsang kekasihnya, dan hasilnyapun sukses, erangan lemah keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Enghhh… Yunniehhh…" Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yunho, rasanya geli saat daerah sensitifnya itu diremas.

Ciuman Yunho berpindah ke bibir yang dari tadi belum ia lumat itu. Memagut dengan panas bibir penuh Jaejoong, menyesapnya dengan kuat, membuat Jaejoong kewalahan menghadapi keganasan semenya. Perlahan ia buka belahan bibirnya saat merasakan lidah Yunho menusuk-nusuk ingin memasuki mulutnya. Lidah panas Yunho seperti mengamuk di dalam sana, menjilati isi mulut Jaejoong tanpa secelah pun yang terlewatkan, memeras lidah Jaejoong yang hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melawan. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Jaejoong menuju lehernya, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan di mata seme manapun. Ciuman mereka terlepas saat oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka semakin menipis. Jaejoong terlihat seperti kehabisan napas. Kepalanya mendongak sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, tubuhnya terduduk lemas di atas sofa.

"Haahh… haahh… haa— akkhhh Yunhh…" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho memberi kissmark di lehernya. Tangan Yunho juga mulai menggerayangi tubuh putih mulus itu setelah mengangkat kaos v-neck Jaejoong, hingga menampilkan dadanya dengan nipple yang sudah mulai menegang. Ciuman Yunho pada leher Jaejoong terlepas, hanya untuk menanggalkan pakaian atas kekasihnya dan dirinya sekaligus. Kembali bibir dan lidahnya aktif menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong, memberi kissmark di setiap daerah yang ia lewati. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya bersandar pasrah pada sofa menikmati setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho. Lama tubuhnya tidak disentuh membuatnya sangat sensitif saat ini. Bisa ia rasakan jika kejantanannya di bawah sana sudah mengeluarkan precum dengan deras.

"Yunhhh… langsung yang di bawah saja, Jo-joongie- aahhh… Yunniehh… Joongie sudah tidak tahan. Akkhhh… Yun, jangan digigit."

"Jeajoong sudah tidak tahan eoh? Lama tidak kusentuh jadi sangat sensitif begini."

Yunho segera membuka celana sekaligus underwear Jaejoong dan melemparnya sembarangan. Dan benar saja, kejantanan Jaejoong sudah sangat keras dengan lelehan precum yang membuat benda itu terlihat mengkilap. Lidah Yunho kembali bekerja dengan menjilati kejantanan itu dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Jaejoong semakin menggelinjang tidak karuan merasakan hisapan Yunho pada miliknya, bisa ia rasakan cairannya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Yunhh… a-akuhh… akuhhh… ahh… aaahhhhh." Jaejoong mengerang puas saat spermanya berhasil keluar dalam mulut Yunho. Sungguh beberapa detik lalu ia seperti melayang melewati surga.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan tugasmu kan sayang?" Yunho bediri di hadapan Jaejoong dengan tangan yang sedikit meremas kejantanannya. Hei, kapan Yunho membuka celananya?

Walau napasnya masih tersengal, Jaejoong tetap mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah kejantanan besar itu. Ia sangat merindukan little Yunnie yang dulu masih sering menjadi mainannya. Dijilatnya perlahan benda keras itu, meresapi kulit yang terasa panas di lidahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kejantanan Yunho sukses masuk dalam gua hangat Jaejoong. Tidak bisa masuk semua karena mulut Jaejoong yang terbilang mungil. Tangannya ikut bermain memijat pangkal kejantanan Yunho yang tidak bisa masuk dalam mulutnya dan sesekali memainkan twinsball si seme. Yunho benar-benar menikmati semua service Jaejoong untuknya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Lama Jaejoong mengoral dan akhirnya cairan hangat Yunho menyembur dalam mulutnya. Terlalu banyak hingga tidak bisa ia telan semua.

Mereka terengah-engah setelah kegiatan panas yang baru saja dilewati. Padahal baru saling blowjob tapi rasanya sudah seperti klimaks berkali-kali. Yunho beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di sofa tadi, memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di mana-mana kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, mau kemana?"

"Mandi. Kau tidurlah duluan jika sudah lelah, aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Eh? Kok cuman segini?" Jaejoong jadi heran dengan sikap Yunho tadi. Hanya blowjob tanpa melakukan inti percintaan mereka? Padahal ia sudah sangat bernafsu tadi dan akan dengan suka rela menyodorkan holenya untuk sang kekasih, tapi Yunnienya malah pergi.

"Eh? Tunggu. Tadi kan Yunnie bilang kalau orang keren dan manly holenya tidak dimasuki. Jadi, apa Yunnie tidak akan memasukiku? Huwaaa andwaeee, mana bisa begini. Aduh gawat, apa yang harus Joongie lakukan agar Yunnie mau memasuki Joongie? Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir keras, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Ah, baiklah, Joongie akan melakukan ini." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa perlu repot memunguti pakaiannya tadi. Senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah cantik itu. Sepertinya ia memiliki ide yang sangat cemerlang.

Yunho baru saja selesai dengan mandi malamnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, namun melihat Jaejoongnya yang terlihat sangat kewalahan membuatnya tidak tega jika harus menuntaskan semua hasratnya malam ini, jadi ia memutuskan mandi saja agar nafsunya kembali turun. Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi, membukanya dengan perlahan. Baru langkah pertama ia keluar kamar mandi, telinganya sudah disuguhkan desahan seksi seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Matanya melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Kim Jaejoong, Joongienya sedang terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang king size milik uke cantik itu. Jika hanya berbaring sih sebenarnya tidak masalah,tapi lihat penampilan Jaejoong dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Selembar kemeja putih tipislah yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tanpa memakai pakaian dalam satu pun. Memperlihatkan dada montoknya dengan nipple merah muda yang sedang ia kerjai sendiri dan kejantanan yang menegang di antara selangkangannya itu. Matanya tertutup rapat menikmati belaian tangannya sendiri di dadanya. Mulutnya terbuka menyuarakan desahan kenikmatan. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar, memamerkan kejantanannya yang mengacung dan lubang sempit di bawah sana yang terlihat berkedut. Tubuhnya mengkilap karena keringat yang membanjirinya. Tangan Jaejoong turun ke arah kejantanannya, mengelusnya sebentar sebelum diremas dengan pelan, sedangkan tangan satunya meremas kuat kain sprei yang ia tiduri. Desahan Jaejoong terdengar makin keras saat precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

Yunho benar-benar seperti dalam mimpi sekarang. Lihatlah, siapa pun pasti akan tergoda jika kekasihnya sedang bermasturbasi tepat di hadapannya, seperti sedang mengundang pasangannya agar menjamah tubuhnya. Dan seperti itulah keadaanya sekarang. Yunho masih saja berdiri diam di tempatnya tadi, menonton aksi Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar. Jaejoong masih asik dengan kegiatannya sambil mendesahkan nama Yunnienya.

Melihat hole merah muda yang berkedut diantara belahan butt mulus Jaejoong membuat Yunho teringat sesuatu. Ia tadi bilang jika orang 'keren' dan 'manly' tidak perlu disentuh holenya kan? Dan sekarang Joongienya sedang bermasturbasi sambil memperlihatkan holenya dengan sangat jelas, apa Jaejoong sengaja melakukan itu karena ia ingin Yunho mengerjai holenya? Dan Yunho pikir memang seperti itu. Kembali ide jahil menguasai otaknya. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa kecil yang berada tepat di hadapan tempat tidur Jaejoong, menonton aksi Jaejoong dengan santai.

Jaejoong yang merasa Yunnienya menjauh segera membuka mata dan melihat namja itu sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arahnya. Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan godaannya. Penisnya terus ia remas dengan kuat hingga cairan precum semakin banyak yang keluar mengotori tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin menggoda dan pasrah. Tangannya yang tadi hanya meremas-remas kejantanannya, sekarang sudah ditambah kocokan yang cepat. Kejantanannya semakin memerah dan holenya semakin berkedut-kedut, sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

"Yunniehhh… oohhh… Yunhh… sebentar lagi, oh… aahhhhh…." desahan panjang menandakan Jaejoong telah sampai pada puncaknya. Nafasnya tersengal pasca orgasme barusan. Matanya terlihat makin sayu menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya. Cairannya yang keluar lumayan banyak tadi ia usapkan ke seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, membuat kulit seputih susu itu makin terlihat mengkilat dan menggoda. Tangan Jaejoong yang tadi belepotan spermanya sendiri sekarang mengarah menuju mulutnya dan yang ia lakukan adalah mengulum jari-jarinya. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia usapkan di pangkal kejantanannya yang masih sedikit-sedikit mengeluarkan spermanya. Setelah penuh dengan cairan, tangan itu kemudian menuju ke arah holenya yang dari awal tadi sudah berkedut minta diisi. Jari telunjuknya mengelus permukaan holenya, membuat erangan nikmat lagi-lagi lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aahhh… emmhhh…" satu jari telah masuk dalam lubang sempit itu. Terasa sedikit perih sebenarnya, namun ia harus terlihat sangat menikmati agar Yunho tergoda kembali menyentuhnya, terutama untuk menyentuh holenya. Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat jarinya tadi ia kelur masukkan dengan lumayan cepat. Bisa ia rasakan sendiri dinding holenya menjepit dengan kuat jari yang ia masukkan. Pasti rasa seperti ini yang membuat Yunho selalu tergila-gila dengan holenya dulu, sampai-sampai mereka hampir menghabiskan setiap malam hanya untuk bercinta. Jujur saja Jaejoong sebenarnya baru kali ini memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam holenya, jadi baru kali ini juga ia tahu rasanya jika berada dalam holenya pasti nikmat.

Melihat Yunho yang hanya menontonnya sedikitmembuat Jaejoong kesal. Ia sudah sangat menggoda dan tiga jarinya sudah sukses masuk dalam holenya, walau erangan sakit harus ia sembunyikan dengan susah payah. Jaejoong akhirnya bertindak lebih. Kuluman jarinya dan jari-jarinya yang lain yang masuk dalam holenya telah ia lepas. Ia mulai bangkit duduk, menatap lemah ke arah Yunho. Sebenranya Yunho sendiri dengan susah payah menahan gejolak dirinya untuk menembus hole sempit yang dari tadi kekasihnya mainkan. Ia sangat rindu saat kejantanannya dijepit kuat oleh dinding hole Jaejoong, menyentuh sebuah titik di dalam sana yang pasti akan membuahkan desahan kenikmatan yang selalu meningkatkan nafsu dirinya.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho dengan sensual. Kejantanan mungil yang tidak bisa tertutupi dengan kemeja itu terlihat kembali menegang dengan precum yang lagi-lagi sudah mulai menetes. Sampai di hadapan kekasihnya, Jaejoong langsung duduk di pangkuan Yunho yang hanya terbalut handuk yang menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Tangannya melingkari leher Yunho dengan erat sehingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Bisa Yunho hirup dengan jelas wangi sperma khas dari Jaejoongnya. Lidahnya tejulur menjilati leher Jaejoong yang sempat dilumuri oleh sperma milik namja cantik ini. Manis, itulah yang selalu Yunho rasakan dari dulu hingga sekarang, rasa sperma kekasihnya ini selalu manis dan nikmat.

"Yunniehhh…" Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Yunho, benda keras miliknya bergesekan dengan abs yang terbentuk sempurna itu.

"Kenapa bermain sendiri begitu hum? Kau sengaja menggodaku ya?" jari Yunho mulai membuka dua kancing yang masih tersisa pada kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong, dan setelahnya kain penutup teakhir tubuh mulus Jaejoong sudah tergeletak entah dimana. Jaejoong semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka sambil menggesekkan pelan. Terasa sangat nikmat saat nipplenya bersentuhan dengan nipple sang seme, menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari Jaejoong.

"Enghhh… Yunhhh…"

"Kenapa sayang?" bibir Yunho mulai menjamah dada Jaejoong yang sekarang membusung ke arahnya. Kepalanya dipeluk erat oleh Jaejoong, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada berisi milik kekasihnya. Tangannya ikut aktif meraba seluruh permukaan tubuh Jaejoong yang bisa ia gapai.

Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar merasakan tangan Yunho yang menyentuh buttnya, namun tidak juga ia dapatkan dari tadi. Akhirnya ia sendiri yang membawa sebelah tangan itu untuk menggapai bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak terjamah dari tadi. Jaejoong mengangkat bokongnya sedikit, memberi akses untuk Yunho agar bisa meremas buttnya dengan leluasa. Namun beberapa saat ia menunggu, tangan Yunho hanya diam menangkup benda bulat itu tanpa mau bergerak sedikitpun. Lagi-lagi tangan Jaejoong sendiri yang menuntun tangan Yunho agar meremas buttnya. Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat Yunho menghisap nipplenya dengan kuat dan remasan tangan Yunho pada buttnya, walau dengan bantuan tangannya sendiri.

"Emmhhh… lagi Yunhh… hisap dadaku dengan kuat, remas buttku dengan keras, jebal."

"Kau mau yang seperti ini?" seketika remasan keras di buttnya dan hisapan kuat di dada kirinya dirasakan Jaejoong. Ia terlonjak merasakan sentuhan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Desahan nikmat jelas terdengar oleh telinga Yunho.

"Oohhh… Yunhhh…"

"Atau kau mau yang seperti ini?" lagi-lagi Yunho merangsangnya dengan sangat cepat. Nipple Jaejoong digigit dengan keras dan kedua belah buttnya diremas dengan kuat, membuat Jaejoong mengerang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho.

"Yaahhh… seperti tadi Yunniehh… lakukan dengan kuat. Oohhh…" Yunho terus memainkan dada dan butt Jaejoong dengan brutal. Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa diam di atas pangkuan Yunho, membuat kejantanan Yunho yang mesih tertutupi dengan handuk kadang bersentuhan dengan butt Jaejoong, membuat namja itu semakin tidak tahan, dan Jaejoong pun lebih tidak tahan lagi.

"Yunhh… masukkan jarimu."

"Masukkan? Kau ingin aku masukkan kemana jariku?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Yun. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Jaejoong semakin gencar menggesekkan tubuh mereka, nafsunya sudah memuncak sekarang.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasukkannya ke mana."

"Akkhh… masukkan jarimu dalam holeku, tusukkan jarimu dalam hole sempitku Yun, kumohon." Jaejoong semakin frustasi saat Yunho malah sibuk mengulum juniornya.

"Bukannya kau tidak butuh dimasuki? Kenapa sekarang memohon minta dimasuki hum."

"Aahhh… ahh… aku tidak perduli lagi dengan yang tadi, aku ingin dirimu sekarang juga Yun, penuhi aku dengan spermamu." selesai dirty talknya keluar, Jaejoong langsung merasakan tiga jari Yunho sudah sudah berada dalam dirinya. Jari itu langsung bergerak cepat mengobok-obok hole Jaejoong, membuatnya mendesah dengan keras. Merasa lubang Jajeoong sudah sedikit longgar, Yunho menurunkun Jaejoong di sofa yang ia duduki tadi, mengatur posisi Jajeoong agar menungging ke arahnya.

Lidah Yunho kembali bermain, dan sekarang sasaran jamahannya adalah butt bulat Jaejoong. Didjilatinya permukaan halus itu. Lidahnya menjalar menuju lubang hangat Jaejoong, menjilati permukaanya sebentar sebelum melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Lidahnya segera dijepit dengan dinding lubang Jaejoong, respon dari pemiliknya karena merasakan benda lunak dan basah menerobos lubang sempitnya. Lidah Yunho bergerak-gerak dengan lincah di dalam sana, membuat desahan-desahan nikmat terus meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Oohhh… Yunniehhh… aku ingin juniormu sekarang. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang Yunhhh…"

Yunho segera menarik lidahnya dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras dari tadi di depan lubang Jaejoong yang terlihat berkedut dengan kencang. Yunho memasukkannya dengan perlahan. Walau lubang itu sudah sempat dilebarkan, tapi tetap saja tiga jari itu tidak sebanding dengan besarnya ukuran kejantanan miliknya. Jaejoong terlihat meringis sakit. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya agar Yunho tidak terganggu selama proses memasukkan kejantanannya. Dalam beberapa saat dan akhirnya mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Mereka terdiam sebentar sambil mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Bergeraklah Yun, buat aku dan dirimu melayang seperti dulu." mendapat lampu hijau akhirnya Yunho mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan, meresapi remasan-remasan kuatyang diberikan lubang hangat itu. Ia tidak sabar dan akhirnya mulai bergerak dengan brutal. Erangan nikmatnya dan desahan seksi Jaejoong berbaur menjadi satu.

"Arrgghh Joongie, kau selalu sempit sayanghh…"

"Aahhh… aahhh… Yunhhh… lebih cepat lagi… lebih- ooohhhh Yunhh, disana, lagi disana sayanghh…"

Gerakan-gerakan liar terus dilakukan Yunho. Nafsunya mereka benar-benar dipuncak sekarang. Jaejoong mencengkram sofa dengan kuat, melampiaskan kenikmatannya pada benda mati tempat ia bertumpu sekarang. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk menciumi punggung kekasihnya. Tangannya sudah bergerilya dari tadi memainkan dada dan kejantanan Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan cairannya sebentar lagi.

"Yunhh, aku sebentar lagi akan- aaahhhhh…" belum selesai Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimatnya, cairannya sudah lebih dulu keluar, mengotori lantai dan sedikit terciprat hingga sofa. Yunho menghentikan gerakannya sebentar, membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati masa-masa ternikmatnya.

"Kau mendahuluiku sayang." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, membawanya berjalan ke arah kaca besar yang ada di kamar bernuansa pink itu tanpa melepas tautan tubuh bagian selatan mereka. Yunho menyeringai melihat kekasihnya hanya bersandar lemas pada dadanya sambil menutup mata. Wajah itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan kulitnya yang terlihat berkilap karena keringat bercampur sperma dari tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah ke depan sayang." Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya dan kekasihnya yang saat ini memeluknya dari belakang sambil menjilati lehernya. Ia tidak sadar jika ia dibawa kedepan cermin saat ini. Desahan lagi-lagi keluar saat tangan Yunho juga mulai ikut bermain pada tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Yunho memainkan dadanya dan tangan yang satu lagi merambat ke bawah, menggapai kejantanan Jaejoong dan meremasnya perlahan hingga benda mungil itu kembali menegang.

"Aku mulai lagi ne." Yunho kembali menggerakkan kejantannya langsung dengan gerakan brutal, membuat tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak kuat. Bibir dan tangan Yunho tidak berhenti menjamah bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang lain. Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat kelimpungan dengan semua kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan.

"Lihat dirimu di cermin Joongie, lihatlah seberapa erotisnya dirimu saat aku menusukkan juniorku dengan brutal, menggenjotnya dengan kuat. Lihat bagaimana wajah menggodamu saat aku menyentuh setiap permukaan tubuhmu. Lihat wajah terangsangmu saat aku menciumi dan memberi kissmark pada seluruh tubuhmu. Dan nanti lihat bagaimana cairanmu keluar dengan deras karena kenikmatan yang aku berikan, dan cairanku yang keluar dari hole nakalmu ini."

"Oohhh… Yunhhh… aku benar-benar tidak tahan, semua ini terlalu nikmat. Oohhh… uuhhh…"

"Arrggghh Joongie, aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Ah-aku juag Yunhhh… ahh… aaahhhh… Yunniehhhh…"

"Joongie…"

Cairan Jaejoong keluar sangat banyak, bahkan hingga mengenai kaca di depannya. Yunho sendiri menumpahkan seluruh spermanya dalam hole Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terasa sangat penuh. Saking banyaknya cairan Yunho hingga meluber keluar dari buttnya menuju paha mulusnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, terlalu lelah dengan apa yang barusan mereka rasakan.

"Kau lelah?" dikecupnya kening namja cantik yang sekarang sudah terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong memang terlihat sangat lelah, ia sudah menghabiskan energinya untuk klimaks beberapa kali tadi. Hanya anggukan lemah dari Jaejoong sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, kita tidur sekarang ne. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit jika terlalu kelelahan." Yunho melepas tautan tubuh mereka lalu menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ke arah tempat tidur. Cairan Yunho terus menetes dari hole Jaejoong, mengotori jalan yang mereka lewati menuju temoat tidur. Direbahkannya perlahan tubuh Jaejoong. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus permukaan halus pipi Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus memerah. Ia sangat suka saat seperti ini, Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang untuknya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat seseorang yang sudah lama menawan hatinya itu.

"Perlu aku bersihkan tubuhmu? Kau lengket sekali sayang."

"Tidak usah. Yunnie tidur saja, Yunnie juga pasti lelah kan, jadi temani Joongie saja tidur sampai besok."

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu sayang." Yunho berbaring di samping Jaejoong yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Elusan sayang diberikan Yunho di pungung namja cantiknya, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan tulusnya hanya untuk orang yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

"Yunnie, maafkan Joongie untuk adegan di drama tadi, itu cuman tututan peran kok, Yunnie jangan marah ya." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya semakin tenggelam dalam dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku tidak marah sayang, hanya kesal saja melihatmu disentuh orang lain. Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, sekarang tidurlah."

"Ne, Yunnie. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis yang tentu tidak dapat dilihat Yunho, dengan tenang mata itu mulai terkatup, menjemput alam mimpinya yang indah sebentar lagi.

"Nado saranghae chagiya. All my love for you." Yunho mengecup sebentar pucuk kepala Jaejoong dan ikut tertidur dengan memeluk kekasihnya dengan posesif.

~####~

"Sudah bangun putri tidur?"

"Enghhh" Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Bisa ia rasakan sepasang tangan sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Doe eyes indah itu terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum lembut dari sang kekasih, membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ia sangat merindukan saat seperti ini, bangun dalam pelukan Yunhonya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat wajah orang tercintanya.

"Emmhh. Sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Jam tujuh pagi. Kau mau mandi sekarang?"

"Nanti saja, Joongie masih ingin dipeluk Yunnie." Jaejoong melesak ke dalam pelukan Yunho dengan manja. Pelukan Yunho terasa hangat baginya.

"Dasar manja."

"Oh iya, kau ingat kan yang tadi malam Joongie?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kau bilang kau keren dan manly, tapi nyatanya semalam kau memintaku menusukkan juniorku ke dalam holemu." senyum jahil mulai terukir did bibir Yunho, lucu melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memerah mali.

"I-itu…"

"Kau tidak cocok dikatakankeren dan manly jika dihadapanku sayang."

"Tapi Yun, aku kan—"

"Sudahlah, Jung Jaejoong akan selalu terlihat cantik, manis, imut, dan menggairahkan jika di hadapan Jung Yunho, jadi kau tidak perlu menunjukkan sisi keren dan manlymu di hadapanku, karena aku yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu." Kecupan sayang diberikan Yunho pada kening namjanya. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia mendengar betapa kekasihnya sangat menyayanginya, bersedia menjaga dan melondunginya setiap saat.

Mereka terus saling berpelukan sambil berbincang ringan, benar-benar ingin melepas rindu kepada pasangan masing-masing, karena entah kapan mereka bisa merasakan moment seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

_I wanna run to you my love_

_I'm saving_

_All my love for you_

_My love_

_._

_._

~END~

Hai~ haiii~ cemua~~ saya bawa ff rate M again :v #plak dasar mesum -_-

Silahkan dinikmatin deh ff saya kali ini, semoga memuaskan hasrat mesum readerdeul semua sebelum pada pausaan :D

Terima kasih untuk menyempatkan membaca, atau bahkan menyempatkan mengirim review untuk ff saya ini #bow

Sampai jumpa di ff saya lainnya~~

#tebar cintanya emak babeh xD


End file.
